gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RMS-117G11 Galbaldy Rebake
The is a Gunpla appearing in Gundam Build Divers, and is based on the RMS-117 Galbaldy β. It is piloted by Koichi Nanase Technology & Combat Characteristics Based on the lightweight and mobile Galbaldy β, this Gunpla is customized with an emphasis on higher power output and durability.Official site (English)High Grade Build Divers 1/144 Galbaldy Rebake instruction manual After lots of trial and error by the experienced Builder, Koichi, the Gunpla's weight balance following the addition of heavy armor is adjusted to its best state, and does not hinder the mobile capabilities of the base kit. The balance allows for rigid and flexible maneuvers, as though it has a body of iron with veins filled with blood. It is equipped with distinctive new armaments such as a large-caliber howitzer and hammer pliers, a huge mass weapon, making it a machine perfect for experts. Its armaments can effectively performance in various battle ranges when used alongside the upgraded head sensors. Armaments ;*Hammer Pliers :A large transforming melee weapon based on hammers and pliers. With its large mass, it is normally used as a striking weapon, but it can also open and close like a pliers to grasp opponents and constrain or pulverize them. Its durability, due to its large and simple structure, allows it to also be used as a shield. Stored on the rear skirt armor when not in use. ;*Large-Caliber Howitzer :Mounted on the left side of the backpack, it carries 11 rounds in combustible cartridge cases that can be used in three different modes: armor-piercing bomb, guided bomb, and guided mine. The rounds can be fired rapidly, and the weapon is mainly used for long distance support, including long-range artillery strikes. It can rotate forward to fire at enemy unit in front, and can be purged when not required to prevent dead weight. ;*Shield :Attached to the left forearm, this medium-sized defensive armament is designed after taking handling into consideration. It is capable of blocking both physical and beam attacks. A smoothbore gun is included in the tip to cope with short and medium range opponents. ;*Knuckle Guard :Attached to the right forearm, it flips over and protects the right hand when in use. It is most effective in extreme close combat fights. Picture Gallery Galbaldy Rebake (Episode 07) 01.jpg|Gunpla close up (Ep 07) Galbaldy Rebake (Episode 07) 02.jpg|Activated (Ep 07) Galbaldy Rebake (Episode 07) 03.jpg|Firing Shield's Smoothbore Gun (Ep 07) Galbaldy Rebake (Episode 07) 04.jpg|Firing Large-Caliber Howitzer (Ep 07) Galbaldy Rebake (Episode 07) 05.jpg|Using Hammer Pliers as a shield (Ep 07) Galbaldy Rebake (Episode 07) 06.jpg|Hitting with Hammer Pliers (Ep 07) Galbaldy Rebake (Episode 07) 07.jpg|Attacking with Hammer Pliers (Ep 07) Galbaldy Rebake (Episode 07) 08.jpg|Crushing enemy with Hammer Pliers (Ep 07) Galbaldy Rebake (Episode 07) 09.jpg|Using Hammer Pliers (close up) (Ep 07) Galbaldy Rebake (Episode 07) 10.jpg|Victory (Ep 07) Galbaldy Rebake (Episode 11).JPG|Close up (Ep 11) RMS-117G11 Galbaldy Rebake (Episode 16) 01.jpg|Activated (Ep 16) RMS-117G11 Galbaldy Rebake (Episode 16) 02.jpg|Defending the flag (Ep 16) RMS-117G11 Galbaldy Rebake (Episode 16) 03.jpg|Defeated (Ep 16) RMS-117G11 Galbaldy Rebake (Episode 16) 04.jpg|Vs. SG Char's Zaku II (Ep 16) RMS-117G11 Galbaldy Rebake (Episode 23) 01.jpg|Firing Large-Caliber Howitzer (Ep 23) RMS-117G11 Galbaldy Rebake (Episode 23) 02.jpg|Howitzer's shell releasing numerous bombs (Ep 23) RMS-117G11 Galbaldy Rebake (Episode 23) 03.jpg|Bombs released from Howitzer's shell destroying turrets (Ep 23) RMS-117G11 Galbaldy Rebake (Episode 25) 01.jpg|Attacking with Astray No-Name (Ep 25) RMS-117G11 Galbaldy Rebake (Episode 25) 02.jpg|Back to back with Astray No-Name (Ep 25) Gunpla HGBD Galbaldy Rebake.jpg|HGBD 1/144 Galbaldy Rebake (2018): box art Garbaldi Rebake (Gunpla) (Front).jpg|HGBD 1/144 Galbaldy Rebake (Front) Galbaldy Rebake (Gunpla) (Rear).jpg|HGBD 1/144 Galbaldy Rebake (Rear) Galbaldy Rebake (Gunpla) 01.jpg|HGBD 1/144 Galbaldy Rebake (Action Pose) Hgbd-galbaldy-rebake (6).jpg|HGBD 1/144 Galbaldy Rebake (Hammer Pliers, Shield, hands) Notes & Trivia *The Gunpla's designation references the ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake as seen with the 'G11' part of the model code and the 'Rebake' in its name. **Likewise, part of Galbaldy Rebake's aesthetic and weaponry seem to take cues from the Post Disaster timeline's mobile suits. ***The crest on its shoulders and shield resembles the crest found on the body of several Post Disaster timeline's machines, such as the ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael, ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos, and the Hashmal. ***The Hammer Pliers' ability to open and close to grasp opponent is similar to the Scissor Variable Rear Armor of the ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City. *Galbaldy Rebake's pose on its HGBD box art is identical to the one on Gundam Barbatos' HGIBO box art, albeit in the opposite direction. References External Links * Mechanics - Galbaldy Rebake (Japanese)